


Pudding Pop

by kadabrafreak890



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blind Date, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3062714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadabrafreak890/pseuds/kadabrafreak890
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annoyed with the dance Steve and Tony are doing around each other, Clint sets the two up on a blind date.<br/>...<br/>Which is a great idea. If, you know, the two weren't already dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pudding Pop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inukagome15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inukagome15/gifts).



> Written for inukagome15 for the Cap/Iron Man Holiday Exchange! Hope this was to your liking!

“Steve, pudding pop, pass me the popcorn would you?” Steve had to look away from the TV to give Tony a face that was somewhere between irritation and amusement.

“Why do you call me that?” Steve handed over the massive popcorn bowl anyway, and Tony patted Steve’s cheek. He settled back into the plush black leather couch and put his feet up in Steve’s lap, wiggling his toes. With a small laugh, Steve settled a large hand one Tony’s leg.

“You know you love it.” Tony grinned at Steve around a mouth full of popcorn and Steve squeezed one of the genius’ ankles that were taking up residence in his lap.

“Mmm, maybe.” Steve’s blue eyes sparkled with mischief and god, Tony loved those eyes.

“You two look awfully cozy over there.” Natasha suddenly appeared in the communal living room, nursing a glass of red wine in her small hands, a strap of her navy blue tank top hanging from her shoulder, though she made no move to pull it up. She sat herself in the armchair closest to the couch and pulled her legs under herself, free hand absentmindedly rubbing along the soft cotton of her sweatpants. She eyed the two and their current positions on the couch, and her lips quirked up into a barely there smile.

“We are,” Steve responded simply, his eyes moving back to the TV where _Tangled_ was playing. It was one of Steve’s favorite Disney movies and though Tony would never outright admit it, it was definitely up there on his list—maybe top five.

“Good then.” Natasha took another sip of her wine and stood, moving to ruffle the boys’ hair before she left. Tony raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend and Steve met his eyes briefly before shrugging.

The two had been dating for a good few months at this point, not necessarily hiding their relationship, but not outright telling anyone either. The step from best friendship to dating wasn’t too much different—really the only extra thing that was included was kissing.

And boy did Tony love that part.

“Steve.” Tony said, sitting up and squeezing Steve’s bicep. Steve turned and Tony captured his lips with his own. One of Steve’s hands shifted to cup the back of Tony’s neck, pulling him in to kiss him harder. JARVIS paused the movie when it didn’t look like the two would be watching it anymore, at least not for the next few minutes.

“Yo, Stark!” The two broke apart when they heard the familiar call of one Clint Barton and Tony squeezed Steve’s arm again, eyes hiding promises of what was to come later.

“What’s up bird brain?” Clint poked his head into the living room and gave the two a strange look about their current seating arrangements but didn’t voice his thoughts.

“Do we have any more of those granola bits left?”

“Uh…no.” Steve ran a hand through his blond hair, a bit embarrassed. “I ate the last of it.”

“God dammit Steve.” Clint’s words held no malice, however, and he waved a goodbye as he left and walked back down the hall. “JARVIS, pal, can you add that to the shopping list?”

“ _Already done, sir.”_

“I didn’t know you liked those.” Tony tossed another handful of popcorn into his mouth.

“I didn’t know either until earlier today. Then well…I got a little carried away.” Tony couldn’t help but laugh at that.

“You dweeb,” he said, grinning like he had won the lottery. “JARVIS, double the granola please.”

“ _Of course sir.”_

* * *

“Nat, tell me you saw Stark and Cap in the living room yesterday.” Natasha looked up from her bowl of stir fry and she plucked a shrimp out with her chopsticks.

“What of it?” Clint attempted to grab a shrimp from her bowl, but she caught his finger with her chopsticks and graciously decided that he didn’t need to lose that extremity—yet.

“I think that everyone here knows that they like each other except for them.”

“Your point here is what?” Natasha decided to let Clint have a shrimp. He smiled at her gratefully.

“We should set them up on a blind date. If anything, it’ll help the unbearable sexual tension.” Natasha smirked around her chopsticks.

“Unbearable for them or for you?”

With a chuckle, she easily avoided the pepper shaker that was thrown at her head.

* * *

 

“Why aren’t you telling me where we’re going? Also, I’m pretty sure I can button my own shirt.” Natasha ignored Steve and continued to button up his navy blue shirt. She then rolled up the sleeves in perfect two inch cuffs and handed him a gray vest.

“What don’t you understand about the words ‘it’s a surprise’? Now shush and stand right here.” She herded him in front of his mirror and smiled at her handiwork.

“Huh.” Steve smiled at his own reflection.

“You clean up nice Cap.”

“As you do.” Natasha curtsied slightly, pulling her shall over her shoulders and smoothing out her slinky black dress. “Now, let’s get going or we’ll miss our 7:30 reservation.”

* * *

 

“Barton, I already told you, I don’t feel like going anywhere!” Tony huffed and pouted as Clint straightened his tie.

“Jesus, I feel bad for the person who has to put up with you for the rest of their life.” Tony gave Clint a look and he shrugged.

“At least tell me where we’re going.”

“No means no, Stark. Seriously. Now put on your shoes—the nice ones, not your old, dirty shop sneakers—and let’s go.” Tony groaned.

“Okay mom.”

* * *

 

“It seems like Barton and Nat set us up on a blind date.” Tony said, his foot brushing Steve’s ankle under the table. Steve’s hand touched Tony’s as he reached for a breadstick.

“Maybe our resident SHIELD spies aren’t as observant as we originally thought.” Steve took a bite of his bread and smiled a bit at Tony.

“Well, we were overdue for a date night anyway.” Tony’s eyes raked Steve over, eyelids drooping a bit. “You look great.”

“You too. You always do.” Tony opened his mouth to protest but Steve reached across the table and silenced him with a finger to his lips. “Shh. Don’t. Let’s enjoy dinner, hm?”

Clint glanced around the restaurant, trying to locate his and Nat’s waiter, and his eyes skittered to a stop at Cap and Stark’s table. Steve had squeezed himself in the booth next to Tony and was kissing him.

“Well that didn’t take long.” He muttered, though smiling.

“You’re an idiot.” His eyes shot up to look at Natasha and she pulled off a piece of her breadstick. “I can’t believe you haven’t noticed.”

“Noticed what? That our plan worked?”

“Your plan,” she reminded, pointing the end of her fork at him. “You basically just paid for date night for the two of them—they’ve been dating since September.”

“What?” Clint looked back over at his friends’ table. The two were feeding each other pieces of bread. “Nat, why didn’t you tell me?” Natasha smiled around the lip of her glass.

“You never asked.”


End file.
